greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
List of acquisitions by Stainton Enterprises
History OK Labs OK Labs was officially founded as "Balls" Game Labs, a research & design technology division by "Balls" in January 2015, but the foundation actually started back in September 2014. It was founded to: employ computer scientists, video game developers, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, programmers, academic and industry researches, research on science, develop "possibly awesome, possibly bizzare" video games on "weird" platforms, like printers and calculators, "create new ways to advertise", and "create cool robots, among other things". "Balls" Corporation, the owner of "Balls" Game Labs, was bought by Apple Entertainment, Inc, in 2014. Apple Entertainment spun off the company, and OK Labs merged a former subsidiary Mango to itself on May 5, 2015. It was renamed from "Balls" Game Labs to OK Labs, after they expanded to advertising, public relations and other entertainment ventures, in May 9, 2015. It also acquired Team Chu, Vexner Laboratories, Electrodreams and SafeHome, and created Social Labs & Neta Labs '''in May 9, 2015. In May 6, 2015, it was announced that Daniel Gracia is OK Labs's new CEO. In May 9, 2015, OK Labs announced a partnership with Microsoft to create "a joint start-up", called Novus, that will develop applications for Kinect and HoloLens. On June 3, 2015, OK Labs and Xerox founded a joint venture called '''OK Xerox, to sell printers, multifunction systems, photocopiers, consulting supplies, interactive whiteboards and tablet computers under the brand. As of June 2015, Jake Richards is now a chairman, part of the board of directors of OK Labs and manages the OK Labs Medical Division and Foods Division. On June 4, 2015, OK Labs announced to acquire and merge with Hangar Telecom (a multimedia and telecommunications company), The Clowerwood Company (a food company), Parker-Robinson Hotels & Resorts (a hospitality company and a chain of hotels, spas and resorts) and Bartholomew D.R. Apple & Co. (a pharmateucical, chemical and food processing company), with OK Labs being the surviving company and Cloverwood & OK Labs being the surviving brands. On June 19, 2015, OK-Clowerwood recieved funding from Carnegie Corporation of New York, National Science Foundation and U.S. Department of Energy. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs acquired assets and patents from Northrop Grumman, Apax Partners, Ion Media Networks, Corus Entertainment, Bell Canada, Edison International, AstraZeneca and Ernst & Young. On May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment announced to merge "Balls" to Apple Entertainment and Stainton's GreenyWorld Interactive. All but 5 remaining staff members of "Balls" would get moved to OK Labs, Apple Entertainment and GreenyWorld Interactive, and that OK Labs will be in charge of all non-''Greeny Phatom'' IPs, games, franchises, and assets (excluding Balls franchise), and GreenyWorld Interactive will be in charge of all of the publishing, licensing, distributing and developing Greeny Phatom video games. The remaining 5 members will operate the studio independently after July 13, 2015. The "Balls" Studios Chicago, Starway Games USA, and Wingstar Online Studios in Hunt Valley and Austin will be moved under GreenyWorld Interactive , while OK Labs will acquire Starway Games Abu Dhabi and "Balls" GAB Development Group. The operation will be finished in July 2015. On May 29, 2015, OK Labs acquired UltraNitro Studios 'and "all of the staff who were employed by 'Charles-Nickson Enterprises and it's subsidiaries in 1980s, 1990s and 2000s". OK also acquired all patents, IPs, rights and assets owned by Charles-Nickson. On May 30, 2015, OK Labs announced to acquire All3Media and buy Birmingham, London, Bristol and Manchester offices from an undisclosed television production company. The acquisition will finish in July 2015. OK Labs also hired some members from CyanogenMod community, Team Kang, AGA Team, Cyanfox development team, Hazy Team, OnePlus, LiquidSmooth Team, Team Carbon AOSP, Material+ Dev Team, Team Gummy, many other Android firmware development teams, Microsoft and Apple, Inc. to work on Rimyoni, but some members work on it full time, while most work on it in their free time. On May 16, 2015, OK Labs acquired a 12% stake of a nuclear power company Westinghouse Electric Company '''from Toshiba Group, 45% stake of a television marketer ''Westinghouse Digital'' and became one of the licensees of Westinghouse Licensing Corporation. They also bought ''Westinghouse Solar, Inc.'' and merged it to OK Labs. On May 18, 2015, OK Labs announced the acquisition of '''BlitzTech from Geoshea Games, which will finish in November. On May, 19, 2015, OK Labs hired employees from 42 Entertainment, Forth Wall Studios and No Mimes Media. On May 29, 2015, OK Labs acquired the non-Balls, non-Greeny Phatom and non-video game-related patents and trademarks from "Balls" and all patents, trademarks and remaining assets of Siemens Energy Sector from Siemens AG. On May 24, 2015, OK Labs acquired''' GreenyWorld Creative Engineering, the team behind the animatronics and costumes used in Greeny Phatom Live! performance, when GWCE was nearly filed for bankruptcy. Also on May 24, 2015, OK Labs announced, that OK will move it's middleware development under UltraNitro Studios and Team Chu, but OK Labs will still oversee the development. On June 2015, OK Labs announced that it would acquire '''Robinoix, from MegAI Corporation (which was the name "Balls" used as a secret owner of Robionix), in a deal worth €14 billion, along with another €30.4 billion to license Robionix's portfolio of patents; a deal totaling at over €44.4 billion. Pending regulatory approval, the acquisition was expected to close in late 2015. In March 2014, it was announced that the acquisition of Robionix would not be completed by the end of December as expected, but instead was delayed until August of 2016 due to undisclosed problems. Further the deal included 8,500 design related patents being transferred by Robionix to OK Labs, and OK Labs will license 5,000 patents by Robionix. On June 15, 2015, OK-Clowerwood announced to purchase #'Mega Market France S.A.', the French division of Mega Market Corporation #and both Seven & i Holdings's and Mega Market's stakes of 7Mega K.K., Mega Market Corporation's now-former Japanese joint venture with Seven & i Holdings. The acquisitions finished in June 16, 2015. Mega Market Corporation and Mega Market UK remained as independent companies, latter still being owned by Mega Market Corporation. Also on June 15, 2015, OK-Clowerwood successfully acquired''' the Greeny Arcade 256 design, development and manufacturing teams & patents and rights for Greeny Arcade 256 from Jakks Pacific'. OK Labs will, in general, replace Jakks-Pacific as a developer and manufacturer of Greeny Arcade 256 and upcoming systems, since 2015. Also on June 15, 2015, The Clowerwood Company was in talks to acquire 'Phatom Foods. The acquisition is still pending. On June 18, 2015, OK-Clowerwood International Holdings established '''OK Media, and moved OK-FX and OK Advertising under OK Media. OK Media also acquired the film libraries, trademarks, staff and ex-staff and IPs of Franklin/Waterman Productions, Franklin/Waterman Worldwide and Waterman Entertainment. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Media acquired a film & television post-production facility''' Molinaire', a badminton and cycling event broadcasting producer '''Venner Television (VTV)', production trucks and outside broadcasting service provider Visions, vision processing company Hawk-Eye, factual programming producers Folio, Redback Films and Splash Media, and music production studio/publisher Music Box. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Labs acquired the original Greeny Arcade Development Team '''and the rest of Greeny Arcade and Greeny Arcade 256 design, marketing, manufacturing & development divisions & rights from Mattel, Sony and Nintendo (who were co-developers of Greeny Arcade) and it's ex-employees who worked on Greeny Arcade and Greeny Arcade 256. Also on June 18, 2015, OK Media created a panoramic imagery/360 video production division DOF Studios', also known as '''D'egrees o'f '''F'reedom. DOF Studios's name is a homage to six degrees of freedom, refering to the freedom of movement of a rigid body in a three-dimensional space. On June 19, 2015, The Clowerwood Company acquired and revived a Finnish ice cream company Kotisaari Oy', and it's patents, assets and brands. It's currently re-distributing Clowerwood Company's ice cream products in Finland, but Kotisaari Oy will introduce new brands to the Clowerwood Company's ice cream brand collection. Also on June 19, 2015, The Clowerwood Company acquired the plants, located at Rooty Hill (Australia), Seretram (France) and Aiken (South Carolina, USA), from Phatom Foods. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs Invisible Works acquired brands, trademarks, patents, assets and the former office of toy manufacturer and game developer '''Western General Corporation'; the unreleased games, rights, patents, assets and brands of Gottlieb from Sony Pictures; properties, assets, brands, trademarks, offices and patents from General Instrument and Coleco; offices, studios, game library, trademarks, unreleased games, patents, toy manufacturing rights and other assets of LJN, Acclaim Entertainment, Tengen, Hasbro interactive, Galoob, Kee Games, Atari Inc, Atari Corporation, and Atari Games/Time Warner Interactive; the technologies and assets of Bits Studios; and intellectual properties and assets of THQ. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Labs Invisible Works announced an augemnted reality video game start-up Brandyvine Game Studios. Also on June 19, 2015, OK Media announced to move the vision processing company Hawk-Eye under OK Labs Invisible Works. On July 26, 2015, OK Media created a film production division called OK Films . Announcements OK Labs also announced OKPhone in May 15, 2015. One of it's Rimyoni operating system's features included the easy porting service, which can port Windows Phone, iOS, Symbian, Ubuntu Phone, Windows 10, Tizen and Android apps to OK Store. As a part of "June Fools", in June 1, 2015, OK Labs announced SmartBall, "smart bowling balls". Despite the fact that they're part of a joke, OK Labs actually managed to develop a usable prototype, titled "Anigma". Also in May 15, 2015, OK Labs announced to open OK Stores by the time OKPhone will be released. The OK Stores will be located at Helsinki, London, Moscow, Tokyo, Auckland, Canberra, Sydney, New Delhi, Mumbai, Abu Dhabi, Athens, Paris, Lebanon, Oslo, Stockholm, Rio de Janiero, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Montevideo, Buenos Aires, New York, Los Angeles, Toronto, Ottawa, Montreal and Mountain View. On June 2, 2015, OK Labs became a private company. As of June 2015, Jake Richards is now a chairman, part of the board of directors of OK Labs and manages the OK Labs Medical Division and Foods Division. They revealed that they own a semi-secret facility called OK Labs Invisible Works, which was founded in May 22, 2015, and is led by Terence Watson and Mary Warner. On June 3, 2015, OK Labs, Inc changed it's legal name to OK-Clowerwood International Holdings, Inc. Stainton Enterprises 2015 In May 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of Romite studios, assets, IPs and rights (excluding the Romite LA studio, Jakelsm Pictures offices, Studio a.k.a., Romite Retro, Romite Bullwinkle and United Plankton Pictures) and merged them to Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc (now The Greeny Channel Studios). In August 1, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought the former Chicago headquarters/studio complex from Harpo Studios. The Chicago studio currently operates as the sister studio of Greenyworld Recording Studios, called Meatball Taco Studios - A Stainton Media Group Company. They also bought Russian companies Orion, Monumental Pictures (from Sony Pictures) and Bazelevs Company. In December 2015, Stainton bought Verizoncraft project from Verizon Communications. In December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced the progress of acquisiton of most of Pentasaurus assets, and moving under Stainton Enterprises. Starting with Pentasurus Airlines merging with Greenyworld Airlines, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of the toy manufacturers, bowling centers, game development studios, animation studios, theatre chains, visual effects companies, licensing divisions, arcades, technology companies, film production-related companies, amusement parks and record labels. The acquisition was completed in December 28th, 2015, and cost $50 billion. Pentasaurus Media has experience of it's profit skyrocketing, having sold all/most of it's divisions related to advertising, public relations, film exhibitor, consumer products, toys, amusement parks, comic books, travel, recording labels, bowling alleys, animation, marketing, mobile marketing, translation & localization, website development, puppetry, licensing, visual effects, animatronics, CGI animation, computer hardware, post-production, stereoscopic 3D imagery and stereoscopic 3D production, to Stainton Enterprises. Pentasaurus Media will use most of the money for funding of Pentasaurus Studios projects. Also in December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of OK Labs assets except for the management team of OK Labs, and the OK Labs's video game development division, both being merged to the new "Balls". On December 5, 2015, in order to expand outside and in the media industry, Stainton Enterprises acquired the following: *From Sanoma Group: Subsidiaries, magazines and divisions including Head Office Finland, Blue Wings, ET, Radio Aalto, Hero, Loop, Groove FM, Nelonen Pro 2, Sanoma Media Netherlands, Sanoma Media Belgium, Hintaseuranta.fi, Keltainen Pörssi, Kiloklubi, KodinKuvalehti, Kääk, Lasten oma kirjakerho, and websites Älypää. Hockey GM, Liigapörssi, Valioliigapörssi *From Metro International: Hong Kong, Puetro Rico, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Peru, Belgium, Portugal, Greece, Hungary, Czech Republic and Guatelema operations. *From RTL Group (including FremantleMedia Group): Ludia (a Canadian mobile game developer/A FremantleMedia Company), M6 Group, Hungarian RTL-owned channels, Sportfive, teamWorx, Bookspan *From Modern Times Group: P5 Hits (Norwegian radio station), P9 Retro, Trace FM, Power Hit Radio, Star FM, Radio Volna, P7 Klem, Nice Entertainment Group, TV1000, Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey *From Live Nation Entertainment: Front Line Management Group and Ticketmaster *From GameInsight: development studios in Riga, Moscow, San Francisco *From Riot Games: development studios in Taipei, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Saint Louis, Moscow, Mexico City, Istanbul, Hong Kong, Dublin and Brighton. *From Gameloft: development studios in Vietnam (Ho Chi Mihn City, Hanoi and Da Nang), Thailand (Bangkok), Taiwan (Taipei), South Korea (Seoul), Singapore, Philippines (Manila), New Zealand (Auckland), Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur), India (Noida), Indonesia (Jogyakarta and Jakarta), Australia (Brisbane), China (Hong Kong and Beijing), United Arab Emirates (Dubai), Ukraine (Kharkov and Lviv), South Africa (Johannesburg), Spain (Valencia and Madrid), Russia (Moscow), Romania (Cluj), Hungary (Budapest), Bulgaria (Sofia), Mexico (Guadalajara and Mexicali), Colombia (Bogota) and Chile (Santiago) *From Behaviour Interactive: Behaviour Santiago *From Vivendi: Vivendi Ticketing, L'Olympia, MyBestPro, Teletoon+ *From Canal+ Group: Cine+, Planets+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+ *From Abu Dhabi Media Group: most radio stations and most outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries. *From Ubisoft: development and business studios in Halifax, Den Meern, Copenhagen, Warsaw, Lyon, Piedmont, Sofia, Guildford, Antwerp, Paris (Owlient), Barcelona, Düsseldorf, Lausanne, Buccinasco, Mainz, Madrid, Casablanca, Abu Dhabi, Pine, Singapore, Chengdu, Hong Kong, Osaka, Sydney, Cary, San Francisco and Mexico City. *From King Digital Entertainment: development studios at Malmö, Barcelona and Seattle, and offices at Malta, Bucharest and Tokyo. *From Kling Klang Produkt and other companies: all of Kraftwerk's trademarks and other stuff, band members still allowed to be part of the company. *From Central Ontario Broadcasting: CIND-FM *From Golden West Broadcasting: all Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario *From Feld Entertainment: Monster Jam and it's proprieties, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus and it's proprieties, Nuclear Cowboyz and it's proprieties, Supercross and it's proprieties, Arenacross and it's proprieties, IHRA Nitro Jam and it's proprieties, Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. and their proprieties, and Feld Entertainment itself. *From MonsterXTour: the MonsterXTour *From Spin Master: Spin Master itself *From Ion Media Networks: IMN itself *From Hearst Corporation: King Features Syndicate *From Doug Walker and others: 90% of Channel Awesome and it's proprieties, Doug Walker and others still operate Channel Awesome like an independent company. *From Studio100: Studio100 itself, Studio100 Animation, Flying Bark Productions, and other divisions, subsidiaries and properties *From Simon and Schuster and CBS Corporation: the Raggedy Ann and Andy characters and properties *From Corus Entertainment: Nelvana and it's properties, W Network, Series+, Movie Central, Kids Can Press, Toon Boom Animation *From Fresh TV: Fresh TV itself and it's properties *From Trailer Park (marketing firm): the company itslef and it's subsidiary, Art Machine (A print design company) *From Blumhouse Productions: Blumhouse Productions itself *From 20th Television: Pre-1995 television library and it's syndication rights *From Viacom: BET Networks and their properties, along with VH1 and it's trademarks. *From ABC Television Group: Valleycrest Productions, Greengrass Productions, ProdCo, Selmur Productions *From Disney Research: research laboratories in Pittsburgh and Zürich *From Marvel: Icon Comics imprint *From Lucasfilm LTD: Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *From Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media: DCPI Labs team, Rocket Pack, Gamestar, Playdom *From Walt Disney International: Miravista Films, The Walt Disney Company Argentina, Pagatonik Film Group, Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership, IG Interactive Entertainment, India games.com, True Games, Ignition Entertainment *From A+E Networks: Crime & Investigation Network, Lifetime Games, most of it's Asian division and Home Entertainment division *From the Hong Kong government: 20% of Hong Kong International Theme Parks company *From Kids II, Inc: Kids II, Inc themselves. *From Atresmedia: Nitro, Neox, Atresmedia Eventos *From ABC Family Worldwide: BVS Entertainment *From Finnkino Oy: It's Forum Distribution and Forum Cinemas operations and it's Finnish theaters at Iso Omens, Maxim and Plevna. *From FilmYard Holdings: the company itself, Miramax and Dimension Films *From Bonnier Group: Adlibris, Akateeminen Kirjakauppa, Readme.fi, Editions Piccolia, Cappelen Damm, Bonnier Pocket, Bonnier Bokklubb, Bonnier Impact, Tieteen Kuvalehti, Bonnier Group Lithuania, Evoke Gaming, SF Norge, Bonnier Ad Network, C More Entertainment, TV4 Komedi, TV4 Guld, TV4 Science fiction *From the Shijingshan District Government: The Beijing Shijingshan Amusement Park, will become Greenyworld China City *From Shine Group: Princess Productions, Shine Iberia, Dragonfly Film & Television, Lovely Day, Brown Eyed Boy, Studios Mekaniken AB, Meter Film and Television, Metronome Spartacus, Metrix Interactive, Studios A/SS, Studios AS *From Endemol: True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Original Media, Endemol Games, Zeppotron, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere *From Endemol Shine Group: most of Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France *From ITV Studios: ITV Studios Nordic (Norway and Finland divisions), ITV Studios Germany, ThinkFactory Media, Leftfield Entertainment (Sirens Media, Leftfield Pictures, LoudTV, Riot Creative and Outpost Entertainment) (100% owned by Stainton Enterprises), Gurnery Productions, SO Television, Shiver, 12 Yard Productions (ITV still owns 30%) *From United International Pictures: the operations and distribution rights at Argentina, Colombia, Panama, Peru, South Africa, Taiwan and Thailand. *From Groupo Globo: Som Livre record label, Endemol-Globo, Globo Marcas, Telecine *From Celador: all The Breeze radio stations. *From 2waytraffic: Intellygents, Emexus Group and 2waytraffic Mobile, and offices at Budapest, Madrid, Kuala Lumpur and Kiev. *From Omnilab Media: The Playroom *From the City of Berlin: the former Spreepark property, will become Greenyworld Berlin *From IMG: CC-TV IMG (China), IMX (Brazil), IMG Dogus (Turkey), IMG Models, Trans World International, IMG Consulting, IMG Fashion *From NBCUniversal International Networks: Studio Universal and Diva Universal *From NBCUniversal: NBC Broadcasting's Affiliate Relations, Special Events and Network Research divisions, most of Telemundo television stations, most of NBCUniversal Cable's Integrated Media group *From Tri-Crescendo: the company itself *From Nepon Japan: Tri-AceF *From Certain Affinity: the company itself *From Defy Media: The Gloss, GameFront, CagePotato, B5 Media, Digital Broadcast Group, AddictingGames, Shockwave.com *From 9 Story Media Group: the company itself *From Rogers Communications: Rogers Smart Home Monitoring, OutRank by Rogers, Chart, Fido/Microcell, Blink Communications, Futureway Communications, Rogers Cable network stations at New Brunswick and Quebec, Rogers Publishing Business Research Services *From Legendary Entertainment: Smart Girls at the Party and Geek & Sundry *From Orange Sky Golden Harvest: GH Thing Yi and Whampoa theaters *From Oglivy & Mather: offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) *From SoftBank: SB Creative, GungHo Digital Entertainment *From Discovery Communications: most of Discovery International Channels *From TF1 Group: Ushuaïa TV, TV Breizh, La Chaîne Info *From ProSiebenSat.1 Media: Red Arrow Entertainment Group *From M4E AG: the company itself and it's divisions M4E Television, Telescreen (international distribution company) and Tex-ass (a company focused on wearable merchandise). *From Sony Corporation: most of Sony Creative Products, CSC Media Group, Film 1 and Sony Entertainment Television *From Network 18: ETV channels *From Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group: Talenthouse, Reliance MediaWorks UK *From AMC Networks International: AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific and AMCNI Central Europe *From Ericsson AB: Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services *From Zynga, Inc: Wild Needle (a game developer which makes games that appeal for women), Zynga Germany, Zynga ATX, Zynga Toronto, Zynga India and Zynga Eugene *From Amazon.com: Reflexive Entertainment *From Wargaming.net: development studios at Baltimore, Seattle, Emeryville, Austin, Saint Petersburg, Taipei and Tokyo. *From Nexon: DevCAT, NEXON M, NEOPLE, Lexian, Rushmo, Rushmo America, Neon Studio, gloops, COMLIER, gloops Vietnam, THINGSOFT, Boolean Games and Fantage *From NCSoft: offices and development studios at Osaka, New Taipei, Brighton, Orange Country and Bangkok *From Nordic Games GmbH: The Titan Quest IP *From Banijay Entertainment: Stephen David Entertainment, Screentime (Australia and New Zealand), Pineapple Entertainment, Respirator, Air Productions, Ambra Banijay Italia, NonPanic and Cuarzo/DLO Producciones. *From DNA Productions: Saved DNA Productions from dormancy, moved the company from Dallas Country to Austin (both are cities in Texas), and made it a part of GreenyWorld Studios as GreenyWorld Studios Austin (yet keeping the mascot and DNA theme). *From Activision Blizzard: Demonware products, Fun Labs *From Kuju Entertainment: Headstrong Games *From Crazy Monkey Studios (Belgium): the company itself *From Nordeus: Headquarters in Belgrade (Serbia) and Skopje (Macedonia) *From Eipix Entertainment: Xtruist Media (game audio division) *From LIttle Green Men Games (Zagreb, Croatia): the company itself *From Virtuos: the company itself with development studios at Shanghai, Chengdu, X'ian (all in China), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), and offices at Paris, Vancouver and Tokyo. *From Joypolis/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Fukuoka, Okayama (both in Japan) and Shanghai (China). *From GameWorks/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Schaumburg (Illinois, USA) and Tempe (Arizona, USA) *From DongWoo Animation: the company itself and it's animation studios and offices in Los Angeles, Gangwon and Seoul. *From Daewon Media: The company itself *From Marza Animation Planet: animation studios and offices at Kanagawa, Sydney and San Francisco. *From DQ Entertainment International: the company itself *From Noga Communications: the company itself *From ON Entertainment (formerly Method Animation and Onyx Films): the company itself *From The MoonScoop Group/Splash Entertainment: Luxanimation, Mike Young Productions, and Cyber Group Studios *From Tele-Images Productions: the company itself *From Imira Entertainment: the company itself *From Wand Company (UK company that designs and manufacturers universal remote control prop replicas in varying design): the company itself and it's patents. *From Warner Bros. International Television Productions: offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden) *From BBC Worldwide: couple of recording studios, production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford, and 50% of patents, trademarks and properties of BBC Research (BBC still owns 20% in the recording studios acquired from them by Stainton Enterprises) *From Nu Image Entertainment: the company itself, along with it's subsidiaries Equity Pictures Medienfonds and Nu Image Films, with the First Look Pictures/Overseas Film Group/DEJ Productions library *From Stu Segall: Stu Segall Productions *From Bleecker Street (film studio founded in 2014): The company itself *From Zodiak Media: Zodiak Latino (Florida and Bogota), Mona Lisa Productions (Lyon), KM (Paris), Geteve/GTV (Neuilly-sur-Seine), The Foundation (Glasgow and London), Tele-Alliance (Moscow), Magnolia Spain (Madrid), IWC Media (Glasgow and London), Red House (London), Touchpaper Television (London) and Jarowskij (Stockholm) *From Média Participations: Ellipsanime Productions *From Lagardère Group: Canal J, TiJi, Gulli *From Rainbow S.R.L.: the company itself and it's subsidiary Bardel Entertainment *From Sonic Academy, Native Instruments, Lennar Digital, reFX, Aucostica, Ohm Force: the companies themselves *From Avid Technology and Autodesk Media & Entertainment: patents, trademarks, products and copyrights of Softimage products. *From Adobe Systems: Soundbooth, ImageReady, JRun, Ultra, Visual Communicator, PhotoDeluxe, PageMaker, Media Player and Fireworks *From Magix GmbH & Co. KGaA: the company itself and Magix products *From The Omni Group: the company itself *From Trimble Navigation: SketchUp products *From NewTek, Inc: the company itself and it's flagship product LightWave 3D *From Side Effects Software: the company itself and it's Houdini product(s) *From 01 Distribuzione: the company itself. *From Les Films Action: the company itself. *From Das Werk: the companies itself and offices at Hamburg, Amsterdam, Berlin, Dusseldorf, Cologne, Frankfurt and Munich. *From Radiotelevision Española: RNE Radio 4 *From WDR (ARD), Radio Bremen and RBB: Funkhaus Europa *From Südwestfunk: studios at Freiburg im Breisgau, Karlsruhe, Tübingen, Bad Neuenahr-Ahrweiler, Idar-Oberstein and Vilingen-Schwenningen, Telepool GmbH *From Swiss Broadcasting Corporation: Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha *From Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroeporganisatie: MNM Hits and Klara continuo *From RTBF: Classic 21 and Franco'Sphere *From Asatsu-DK: Eiken (anime studio) *From Mediaset: Medusa Film, Iris, Taodue, and TV production centre Cologno Monzese in Milan *From DeAgostini Group: Mikado Film (Italian film production and distribution company) *From Sky plc: Challenge (TV channel) *From Core Media Group: Sharp Entertainment *From Content Media Corp: the company itself *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Videra Oy and Sulake Corporation *From Energia Productions Oy: the company itself *From Medialiiga Oy: the company itself and it's subsidiary Jättinäyttö Oy Finland *From Screenwave Media: the company itself *From KOCCA (Korea Creative Content Agency): the company itself. *From Fabrique d'Images: the company itself and it's subsidiary Picture Factory. *From Radio Television Interamericana: the company itself *From Kohlberg Kravis Roberts, Bain Capital Partners LLC, and Vornado Realty Trust: Toys "R" Us, Babies "R" Us, Bob's Discount Furniture, and Burlington Coat Factory and their properties, trademarks, and other stuff *From Chipotle Mexican Grill: Chipotle Mexican Grill and ShopHouse Southeast Asian Kitchen, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks *From JASALI 645 Realty LLC and TigerDirect: The CompUSA and Circuit City trademarks and intellectual properties. *From Luby's, Inc.: Luby's, Inc. itself, along with Luby's, Fuddruckers, Koo Koo Roo, and Cheeseburger in Paradise, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks. *From American Blue Ribbon Holdings, LLC: Baker's Square and Village Inn and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks, and ABRH itself, ABRH will be merged into Phatom Foods and Baker's Square will operate as a sister restaurant to GreenyBurger with Village Inn operating as a seperate chain. *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Vahti *From Tikkurila Oy: the company itself *From Oras Oy: the company itself *From Waterstone Entertainment: the company itself *From Linux Mint Development Team: Linux Mint operating system itself *From Film House Germany AG: the company itself and subsidiaries Egoli Tossell Film and Summerstone Entertainment *From STV Productions A/S: the company itself *From Scanline VFX: the company itself *From Galaxy Studios (Belgium): the music recording, mixing, mastering and post-production facilities themselves and the film financing/tax sheltering department Mollywood *From Altitude Film Entertainment: the company itself *From Filmgate: the company itself and the Filmgate Films division *From Ketchup Entertainment: the company itself *From Entre Chien et Loup (Belgium): the company itself *From Head Gear Films: the company itself and Bankside Films *From Metrol Technology: the company itself *From Cutting Edge (post-production company): the company itself *From Post Control Helsinki: the company itself *From Wavefront Studios: the company itself *From Testronic Labs: the company itself *From Ardmore Sound: the company itself *From ARD: ARD Degeto Film *From Derek Savage: The Cool Cat and Trolley the Trout properties and trademarks *From Savage Steve Holland: Savage Studios Ltd production company and it's properties. *From Susamuru Oy: the company itself *From Jeremy World Network: the company itself *From Elephant Group: the group of companies itself *From D'Ocon Films Productions: the company itself *From Klasky-Csupo: the company itself *From Shadowmachine Films: the company itself *From Triangle Production (Italian production company): the company itself *From HandMade Films: the company itself *From Zone 3 (a Canadian production company): the company itself. *From TéVé Company: the company itself and Holland Management, TéVé Partners, Tévé Holland. However, before the acquisition was finished, Holland Management and TéVe Partners merged to TéVé Holland. *From Globomedia (Spanish company): the company itself and it's subsidiary Promofilm *From CEC Entertainment: the company itself *From Abrams/Gentile Entertainment: the company itself, it's trademarks, library, patents and other properties Most of the acquired companies still operate as independent entities. On December 6, 2015, Stainton Enterprises split Flying Bark Productions into two companies; #Flying Bark Productions, an animation studio in Sydney, London and Los Angeles, focusing on making animations in variety of styles and creating new intellectual properties #Yogram Gross Film Studios, an animation studio in Sydney, Seoul and Shanghai, focusing on making 2D and CGI animation, based on intellectual properties (including Blinky Bill, Bright Sparks, Dumb Bunnies, Flipper & Lopaka, Skippy: Adventures in Bushland, Tabaluga, Dot, The Camel Boy, Bambaloo). However, it's first animated feature film is going to be an English remake of Spirited Away, directed by Jamie Shertick, who also directed Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett. On December 7, 2015, Robert Stainton and Sky plc announced to launch Sky France (in 2016) and Sky plc's original feature film & television production division Sky Entertainment (which is going to produce original content for Sky plc's channels and Sky's On Demand, and for theaters). Also in December 7, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired 45% of Bounce Animation (the rest 55% is owned by Erika Clayton, the daughter of late founder James Clayton). On December 8, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced to move it's recently-acquired Behaviour Santiago under Headstrong Studios, and be renamed Headstrong Santiago. Both studios are developing upcoming games, including a fighting game and another Art Academy game, all for Greeny Arcade 256 (for 25th Anniversary of the original Greeny Arcade), to be released in 2019. On December 9, 2015, the merger and moving of operations, offices, studios and channels of the following: *Keegan-Garrett Studios, Inc, *AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific, AMCNI Central Europe, *Zits 8, *former BBC recording studios, ex-BBC production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford (BBC still has stakes), *acquired parts of A+E Networks Asia and A+E Networks Home Entertainment, *ex-Pentasaurus animation studios, *Ion Media Networks, *Challenge, *Sharp Entertainment, *ex-Telemundo Television Stations, *Shine Iberia, *Cine+, Planete+, Teletoon+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+, *ex-Abu Dhabi Media Group radio stations, outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries, *Noga Communications, *Endemol-Globo, *TV production centre Cologno Monzese, *TiJi, Canal J, Gulli, *Nitro, Neox, *True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere, *CIND-FM, *Nice Entertainment Group, *Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey, *Nelonen Pro 2, *all acquired ex-Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario, *ex-Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France assets, companies, staff and operations, *Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, *Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha, *ETV (India) channels, *Iris, Taodue, *ex-Warner Bros. International Television Productions offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden), *and The Greeny Channel Media will result as foundation of The Greeny Channel Studios and it's subsidiaries (being most of the acquired media companies, and maybe some renamed companies and some companies that have moved under The Greeny Channel Studios umbrella). The Greeny Channel Studios (a Stainton Media Group company) will continue operating Keegan-Garret Studios and The Greeny Channel Media divisions, and Greeny Channels with other television and radio channels acquired by Stainton Enterprises from around the world. On December 10th, 2015, Crystal Stainton became animatronics and costume head of Stainton Enterprises' divisions CEC Entertainment, GreenyWorld Creative Engineering, and GCE Tropicmatronics. On December 11th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios and Thai Public Broadcasting Service have announced to create a new animated series, and more information was said to be released in Q2 2016. Also on December 11th, 2015, Robert's son Abdul Staunton acquired and re-launced Zuda Comics as Stainton Enterprises' own comic book division. On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced a joint venture with BBC Worldwide and TF1 Group to create a new channel "targeted for men and boys", Max. Also On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Modern Times Group re-launched MTG Studios for original content production. Also, in the same day, Elephant Group's magazine division Elephant & Cie, documentary division Elephant Doc and production company Elephant at Work, Gazelle & Cie, Elephant Italia and Elephant Story were announced to merge to The Greeny Channel Studios. The only company remainning from Elephant Group is Elephant Television. On December 13th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquire the following companies and all their subsidiaries, divisions and affiliates: *International Airways Group (the parent company of British Airways and Iberia) *Czech Aeroholding *Etihad Aviation Group (parent company of Etihad Airways) *Lufthansa Group *LATAM Airlines Group (parent company of LAN Airlines and TAM Airlines) *Globalia (parent company of Air Europa) *China Southern Airlines and China Eastern Airlines *Grupo Aeromexico *75% of Kenya Airlines from KLM, private investors and Kenyan government (which still holds 25%) *75% of TAROM from Romanian Government *90% of Uzbekistan Airways from Uzbekistanian government *80% of Alitalia from now-acquired Etihad Airways and Italian government (which still holds 20%) *75% of Aerolineas Argentinas from Argentinan government *75% of Saudia from Saudi Arabian government and merged all of them to Lufthansa-TAROM Group. On December 14th, 2015, GreenyWorld Airlines Group was created to maintain, own and run it's 4 divisions: it's upcoming GreenyWorld Airlines, Finnar Group (GWAG bought 40% of the group from Finnish government), Ryanair and it's biggest subsidiary Lufthansa-Tarom Group. On December 15th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all trademarks, games, rights and more related to ITE Media and Hugo franchise, and hired ex-ITE Media employees, to create ITE Media as a subsidiary/joint venture of The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Interactive (both part of Stainton Media Group). On December 16th, 2015, 50 GreenyBurger restaurants opened in Iceland. On the same day, Stainton Enterprises bought a Finnish movie retailing company Makuuni and it's candy manufacturer and packaging company M-Logistics. On December 17th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios bought Portal A, a production company located in San Francisco and LosAngeles, known for YouTube Rewinds released in 2013, 2014 and 2015. On the same day, The Greeny Channel Studios created: *production companies Steady Step Studios, Moonhead Studios, Discover The Wonder, Purple Flower, Bed Sandwich, Electric Mouse Studios, and Ghinyo, *a machininma production company Laserbeam Machinima Pictures, *a short-length animation production company Replay Cartoons, *a Spanish production company Slippy Soap Productions, *horror production company Handblind, *visual and practical effects companies Dice Digital and Shill Voltage FX, *record label Strawarts (as a subsidiary of GreenyWorld Records, fully owned by Stainton Enterprises) *and urban animation company Shill Floor. The Greeny Channel Studios also acquired the following: *Pacific Bay Entertainment (known for two live-action Fairly Odd Parents movies), *Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment, *Doozer, *2nd Man on the Moon, *Citadel Toys, *Finley Small's Red Ball Animation, *A Graceful Entertainment, *Telecinevision, *Primestar Productions, *Shiezoler Entertainment, *Firm Films, *Parents Films, *Shields Studios, *Rockland Studios, *Atox Films, *Smile Productions, *Light6yTight, *Not Available Television Studios, *Abominable Pictures, *Intrepid Pictures, *Raging Productions, *Markban Studios, *Telefactory, *Boy2Boy Productions, *Joe Nickel Company, *Trinton Pictures, *Octagon Studios, *Shaftesbury, *B Films Television, *Curtis Axel Pictures, *Fr3ak Pictures, *Interglobal Television, *Tom is Awesome, *Deedle-Dee Productions, *Fanfare Productions, *Luke City Studios, *Lix FX, *and Audel LaRoque's Rainbow Animation Productions and Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment Eventually, Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment was merged to GreenyWorld Home Entertainment. On December 18th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all assets, trademarks, and IPs of Imagi Animation Studios, Tenth Annual Industries, SIP Animation, Coquette Productions, The Happy Nest Company, The Story Hat (production company behind Dragon Riders), The Fred Silverman Company, New World Entertainment, CCA/Michel Gillet, and Sunbow Entertainment, Morgan Creek International, Revolution Studios and Franchise Pictures. They also acquired RAIEM Group (which includes TOGP Productions, Last Motion Picture, Chuchu Pictures, RBC Studios, RAIEM (TV channel) and RAIEM Original Productions), Deep River Productions, BUF (with offices in Brussels, Montreal, Paris and Los Angeles), Hess Films, Fremulon, Angel City Factory, Zook Inc, Throw the Cheese Studios, Renegade Australia, Heel & Toe, Mohawk Productions, Berliner Film Companie, Cinematico (production company behind Xavier: Renegade Angel) and Telegael. On December 19th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired the rights and patents to produce Laserdiscs of their TV shows and movies. On the same day, companies acquired from Zodiak Media (Zodiak Latino, Mona Lisa Productions, KM, Geteve/GTV, The Foundation, Tele-Alliance, Magnolia Spain, IWC Media, Red House, Touchpaper Television and Jarowskij) and Breakthrough Films & Television, Breakthrough New Media and Breakthrough Entertainment were integrate into Breakthrough/Zodak Media Group (a Stainton Media Group division). On December 20th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired Mandalay Entertainment, a game audio design and integration company Gl33k, Monteico Film Company, JWPlayer, a ticketing company CTS Eventim AG and it's offices, a Finnish advertising agency Nitro ID, a Seattle-based creative production studio Cinesaurus, a Brazilian independent audiovisual production company Diler & Associados, and a Brazilian company LaboCine. On December 21st, 2015, Stainton Enterprises' advertising division starting making new idents and branding for the BBC channels. Meanwhile, Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services was rebranded as The Greeny Channel Broadcast & Media Services. They also launched two divisions of Stainton Media Group: *TFA Visual Arts Group (TFA standing for Tree Fall Ahoy), where they will integrate RAIEM Group, and A Graceful Entertainment, Telecinevision, Primestar Productions, Shiezoler Productions, Parents Films, Firm Films, Shields Studios, Atox Films, Smile Productions, Not Available Television Studios, Interglobal Television, Raging Productions and Markban Studios *and Spyglass-Caravan Media Group, which includes now-revived Caravan Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment, Spyglass Animation and Monteico Film Company On December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought Domo Animate, and 7 companies from AveronDocrandom Productions: *Domo Television, located in Tokyo, Japan. *Czemavex, which was founded by ADRP after the acquisition of Chorion's (the company which Czemavex spun-off from) assets, located at London, United Kingdom *Aurora Pictures, located in San Diego, USA *Kool City Pictures Shanghai, located in Shanghai, China *Unwind Television, located at Dublin, Ireland *BoxFort Productions, located at Shanghai, China *Douball Wackiness, art production and character animation company and television distribution subsidiary, located at Vancouver, Canada Also on December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises purchased The Saul Zaentz Company, Feral Interactive, a Belgian media company UMedia, it's FX company Umedia VFX (with offices in Brussels, London and Paris), and it's film production company UFilm. On December 23rd, 2015, The Greeny Movie Channel (formerly known as The Greeny Movies) announced 3 new channels: #The Greeny Movie Channel Asia Extreme - a channel for "extreme Asian movies", which include Asian action, thriller and horror films #The Greeny Movie Channel Zoe - a channel for French movies #The Greeny Movie Channel Grindhouse - a channel for B films, old horror, and exploitation films, mostly known collectively as "Grindhouse films" On December 26th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired trademarks, assets, ex-staff, former office, game library and technology of Cyberlife Technology, Gameware Development and their subsidiaries, and re-founded a Cambridge-based company Creature Labs. On December 27th, 2015, ex-Pentasaurus-owned game development studio Sandpepper, located in Berlin, announced to expand to Stockholm. Also, Stainton Enterprises acquired Mill Creek Entertainment, the home video distributor of past Greeny Phatom seasons, and a web development/advertising agency Trigger. On December 28th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought the licensing, merchandising, character rights and trademarks regarding the following characters, and in general, the following characters: *From Jake Sharratt: Wombidy, Fabritsio *From Audel LaRoque: Bluiguini, Dr. Pops On December 29th, 2015, Stainton purchased the company behind Let's Pizza, Sitos srl. Stainton also purchased Illfonic, Lakeshore Entertainment, Walden Media, ImageMovers, Weed Road Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Emmet/Furla/Oasis Films, Big Bang Digital Studios, and Castle Rock Entertainment. On December 30th, 2015, Stainton purchased Dr. Pepper/Snapple Group, Simka Entertainment, and the TV/film library of TV-Loonland/TMO-Loonland and Sunbow Productions, Cineflix Media, and M2Film (with it's studios at Aarhus (M2Film), Copenhagen (Duckling and M2Film), Bangkok (Picture This Studio) and London (M2 Entertainment)). 2016 On January 1st, 2016, International Olympic Committee announced that Robert Stainton's son George is joining their board of members, and that The Greeny Channel would acquire the rights to broadcast the next Olympics. Also on January 1st, M2Film Denmark and M2 Entertainment were re-branded as 3B Pictures. They announced to create short films based on Lego Greeny Phatom. They also acquired South Korean company Voozclub, a German VFX company Pixomondo (with offices in Frankfurt, Munich, Stuttgart, Los Angeles, Beijing, Toronto, Shanghai and Baton Rouge), animation studio Plastic Wax Studios, Norwegian production companies Euforia Film and Pomor Film, Finnish VFX company Troll FX, Belgian production company Potemkino, film production company Zentropa Entertainments (with studios in Brussels, Paris, Berlin, Cologne, Rome, Eemnes, Oslo, Warsaw, Barcelona, Glasgow (Zentropa International) and in Trollhättan (Trollhättan Film)), Danish sound production company Mainstream APS, Danish DVD production company Electric Parc, Chinese VFX company Base FX (with offices in Beijing, Wuxi, Xiamen (China) and Los Angeles (USA)), Irish sound post-production company Ardmore Sound, German film distribution company Universium Film AG, Copyright Promotions Licensing Group, French production services company Euro Media Group, Danish VFX company Ghost VFX, British film distribution company Metrodome Distribution, Finnish film studio Angel Films Oy, German animation production company Ulysess Filmproduktion, French film distribution company TFM (founded by TF'1 and '''M'iramax), Italian film distribution company Lucky Red Distribuzione (and it's production company Key Films), Dutch film production company Isabella Films B.V., British film production companies Magic Light Pictures, Sigma Films, and Fjedable Films, French film production companies Liberator Productions and Davis Films, Norwegian film and commercial production company 4½ Film, British-American film production company Future Films (with offices in London and West Hollywood, and it's production arm 2B Pictures, which has been merged to Future Films UK), Canadian film production company Rhombus Media, Marianne Slot's production company Slot Machine, Petri Jokiranta's production company Cinet, French film & TV distribution company Wild Side Films (previously owned by Wild Bunch) and Spanish film distribution company Vértigo (also previously owned by Wild Bunch). Stainton Enterprises also launched a lifestyle channel Julie and a production company focused on making movies for digital movie services, like Netflix and Amazon Video, Cyan Sky Dreams Entertainment. On January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired Ultra Super Pictures (a parent company of Trigger, Sanzigen, Liden Films, Ordet, and Galaxy Graphics), Italian animation production companies Cartobaleno and Stranemani, Mediaset España, Acme Productions, Chris Hanley's production company Muse Productions, and Japanese advertising/PR company Hakuhodo. Also on January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired the remnants of Cartoon Network Too and the channel Cartoon Network +1 from Turner Broadcasting System Europe, moved Cartoon Network +1 to a new channel space, and relaunced CN Too as The Greeny Channel 2 (UK). Cartoon Network +1 was afterwards relaunced as The Greeny Channel +1 (UK). BBC Worldwide and TF1 Group also acquired 30% each, of Stainton's lifestyle channel Julie, to create a joint venture (with Stainton Enterprises), which will own both Julie and Max channels. This new company is temporarily called Total Channel Partners LLC. On January 3rd, 2016, it was announced Bob Kaufman (founder and president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture) would become Head of Retail for Stainton Enterprises in addition to becoming president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture. On the same day, Stainton acquired Genius Brands International and it's subsidiary/division A Squared Entertainment. On January 4th, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired Magic-Monkey Limited, Movie Agent, and TikeemsMovies Limited. On January 5th, 2016, Stainton acquired a South African visual effects company BlackGinger, a British VFX companies Plowman Craven & Associates and Bling, American VFX companies Crafty Apes and Lola Visual Effects, motion capture companies Mova and Centroid Motion Capture, and German VFX company RISE Visual Effects. Also on January 5th, 2016, Stainton acquired the trademarks, assets, film library and other things related to Alliance Films, from Entertainment One, and revived Alliance Films as a Canadian-Spanish film distributor, with offices in Montreal, Canada, and Madrid, Spain. On January 6th, 2016, Stainton acquired Chinese toy companies Manhong Toys and Heng Jia, and made them Chinese-Canadian toy manufacturers, with offices in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and Beijing, China. On January 7th, 2016, Stainton acquired the trademarks, assets, shows, movies, and other things related to Hanna-Barbera and Air Programs International from Warner Bros., Time Warner, and Five Arrows Films Productions and revived both studios as American-British and Australian-Canadian studios with offices for Hanna-Barbera in Los Angeles, California, United States and London, England and offices for Air Programs International in Sydney, Australia, Canberra, Australia, and Toronto, Ontario, Canada. On February 20, 2016, Keegan Game Studio would split into many development groups, including: #Integrated Technology Research, Planning and Development Group #Game Planning & Development Group #Consumer & Gamer Amusement Machine Design Group #Racing Group #Sports Group #Audience Development Lab #Mobile Group #Bug Analysis Studio All of these will operate in many of Keegan Game Studio's offices. They also established an office to Torshavn (making KGS the first ever video game development company to have a studio in Faroe Islands), Berlin, Sydney, Vancouver, Paris, London, Austin, Wolfsburg, and Singapore. The Sydney studio will operate under Diamond Jubilee Entertainment. On March 1, 2016, Stainton created a telecommunications company, GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc, also known as Ojo. It will design, manufacture and market smartphones, tablets, phablets and more. This was established with the help made by acquiring the patents for OKPhone, it's operating system, and other telecommunications-related stuff from OK Labs division. On June 1, 2016, Castle Rock Entertainment, ImageMovers and Steady Step Studios announced to make an action/sci-fi comedy based on one of the revived Zuda Comics' comic book series. Failed acquisitions The first time Stainton failed to acquire a company was in December 29, 2015, when Stainton tried to acquire The Lucasfilm Group (consisting of Lucasfilm, Lucasfilm Animation, Lucas Online, Skywalker Sound, Indsutrial Light & Magic, Lucas Licensing, Lucasfilm Story Group, and LucasArts) and Maker Studios from Disney. They also failed to acquire MGA Entertainment. List of companies owned This list is incomplete. Current *The Greeny Channel Broadcast & Media Services (London, UK; other offices at Manchester, Glasgow, and international offices at Finland, Abu Dhabi, Sweden, The Netherlands, France, Australia, Germany, and Spain) - acquired Ericsson Broadcast & Media Services, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Advertising Services - acquired offices from BBDO, McCann, Oglivy and Mather, Publicis Group, WPP Group, Intercom Group and acquired Medialiiga Oy with Jättinäyttö Oy Finland in 2015. ***'''Acquired from Oglivy & Mather: ****offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) ***'Acquired from WPP Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from Intercom Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from Publicis Group': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from BBDO': ****''Coming soon!'' ***'Acquired from McCann': ****''Coming soon!'' ***Grillifilms Oy, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group in 2015. A Finnish commercial production company. ***''(Insert more offices here)'' *The Greeny Channel Studios — Glaceon Films - acquired by GreenyWorld Studios in 1996, renamed in 2015. The Walterflower family (that used to own the Glaceon Films company) still operate the company, as a licensing, merchadising, rights and copyright holding company. *The Greeny Channel Studios Canada - acquired Keegan Ltd Canada and other Canadian media companies in 2015. Keegan Ltd Canada merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and became a seperate company (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, and Keegan Ltd Canada was renamed The Greeny Channel Studios Canada) in 2015. *Globomedia - acquired in 2015. A Spanish media production company. **Promofilm - acquired in 2015. An Argentinan production company, offices in Buenos Aires, Miami, Los Angeles, Madrid. *The Greeny Channel Networks International - acquired AMC Networks International and renamed in 2015. **Challenge (TV channel) - acquired from Sky plc in 2015. **Zone Media - acquired AMC Networks International - Zone (EMEA) and renamed Zone Media in 2015 ***CBS Action (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Drama (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Europa (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***CBS Reality (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ****CBS Reality +1 (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***Horror Channel (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ****Horror Channel +1 (joint venture with CBS Studios International) ***Outdoor Channel (joint venture with Outdoor Channel Holdings Inc.) **The Greeny Channel Networks International Iberia - acquired AMC Networks International Iberia and renamed in 2015. ***Buzz Rojo ***Canal Cocina ***Canal Hollywood (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Canal Panda (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Sundance Channel (formerly Cinematk) ***Decasa ***MOV (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Natura ***Odisea/Odisseia ***Panda Biggs (joint venture with NOS, the Portuguese media company) ***Sol Música ***Somos ***XTRM **The Greeny Channel Networks International Latin America - acquired AMC Networks International Latin America in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Asia-Pacific - acquired AMC Networks International Asia-Pacific in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Zits - acquired Zits 8 in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Networks International Latino - acquired most of Telemundo Television Stations in 2015. ***KTAZ Phoenix ***KVEA Corona-Los Angeles ***WNJU Linden-New York City ***KDEN-TV Denver ***WNEU Boston ***WWSI Atlantic City-Philadelphia ***WKAQ-TV San Juan ***KTLM Rio Grande City ***KVDA San Antonio ***KXTX-TV Dallas-Fort Worth **The Greeny Channel Networks International Central Europe - acquired AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015. *Film Mania ***Film Cafe ***Megamax ***Minimax ***Spektrum ***Spektrum Home ***Televizija OBN ***TV Deko ***TV Paprika ***C8 ***'Production companies:' ****At Media (Poland) ****Mojo Productions *Keegan Ltd - acquired in 2015 **Gorilla Keegan Ltd - acquired in 2015, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under Keegan Ltd (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015. ***Gorilla Cable, Inc - acquired in 2015 ***Gorilla Orbit - acquired in 2015 **Flower International Entertainment - acquired in 2015, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under Keegan Ltd (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015. ***The Garrett Network - acquired in 2015. **KAS! Quebec - acquired, renamed as Keegan-Garret Animation Studios Quebec City, re-renamed to it's first name, and made it a subsidiary of Keegan Ltd in 2015. **Ringing Bell Entertainment - acquired in 2015. A film financing company. ***Ringing Bell III Entertainment LLC - active from 2013-present ***Ringing Bell II Entertainment LLC - active from 2006-2013 ***Ringing Bell I Entertainment LLC - active from 1999-2006 **keegansalisburyfilms - acquired in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Television Animation Group - acquired Keegan Animation Studios and Keegan Ltd Studios units, renamed as Keegan-Garret Animation Studios and re-renamed to the current name in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Ireland - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Ireland and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Portugal - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Portugal and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Romania - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Romania and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Slovakia - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Slovakia and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Jamaica - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Jamaica and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Iran - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Iran and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation South Africa - acquired GreenyWorld Studios South Africa and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Southeast Asia - acquired GreenyWorld Studios Southeast Asia and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation CIS/Southeastern Europe - acquired GreenyWorld Studios CIS & Southeastern Europe and renamed it in 2015. ***The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy - acquired Keegan Italy Studios, merged to Keegan-Garrett Studios, and became a seperate company (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, and Keegan Italy Studios was renamed The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy) in 2015. ****The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy — Cologno Monzese, acquired TV production centre Cologno Monzese from Mediaset Group, and renamed in 2015. ***''(More Keegan Ltd animation studios here)'' *Bounce Animation - (45% only), acquired in 2015, co-producer of Greeny Phatom * and - acquired in 2015, produces records, merchandise, and products. *True Entertainment - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Authentic Entertainment - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Initial - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Cheetah Television - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Remarkable Television - acquired from Endemol UK in 2015 *Zone 3 - acquired in 2015. *TéVé Company - acquired in 2015. *IDTV - acquired Romite Amsterdam, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios and renamed to the current name in 2015. *Ion Media Networks - acquired in 2015. *Klasky-Csupo - acquired in 2015. *Estudios Matias Fernandez - founded by animator Matias Fernandez, in 2015, to create an original animated series for The Greeny Channel. *Shadowmachine Films - acquired in 2015. *Little Narrative - a transmedia production company founded by George Miller (of Mad Max fame), and John Peters (of Superman Returns fame), in 2015. *D'Ocon Films Productions - acquired in 2015. *The Greeny Channel Studios International - founded in 2015 **The Greeny Channel Studios International UK - acquired BBC Productions studios in Brimingham, Salford and Bristol (BBC still owns 23%), and renamed in 2015 ***'The following studios were acquired from Romite Animation Studios in 2015, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, and moved under The Greeny Channel Studios International UK (after Keegan-Garrett Studios merged to The Greeny Channel Studios) in 2015:' ****'One Potato Two Potato (Los Angeles) ****Studio Lambert (Los Angeles) ****Optomen (New York) ****Lion Television (Glasgow) ****Maverick (Birmingham) ****Objective Productions (Glasgow) ****North One Television (Birmingham/Australia) ****Huhu Studios ****Moviement (Berlin/Munich) ****Vistec Entertainment ****South Pacific Pictures ****Zoo Productions ****Lime Pictures ****Bentley Productions **The Greeny Channel Studios International Finland - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Finland, and renamed in 2015. ***Susamuru, acquired and emerged from bankruptcy, in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Belgium - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Belgium, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Germany - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Germany, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Switzerland - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Switzerland, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Australia - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Australia, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Chile - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Chile, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Argentina - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Argentina, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Spain - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Spain, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Danmark - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Danmark, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Norway - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Norway, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International New Zealand - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions New Zealand, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Sweden - acquired Warner Bros. International Television Productions Sweden, and renamed in 2015. **The Greeny Channel Studios International Japan - formerly known as Romite Tokyo, and before, feature film finance division of Dentsu, Yomiko Advertising, Cookie Jar Entertainment Japan and Bee Train Animation. Acquired Romite Tokyo, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, and renamed to the current name in 2015. *Elephant Television - acquired from Elephant Group, in 2015. A French television production company. *Nice Entertainment Group - acquired in 2015. **Paprika Latino, acquired in 2015. Offices in Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Romania, Czech Republic, Hungary, Serbia and Slovenia. **Strong Productions, acquired in 2015. A Danish production company. **Production House Oy Ltd Finland, acquired in 2015. A Finnish production company. **Moskito Television Oy, acquired in 2015. A Finnish television production company. **Strix Television, acquired in 2015. Offices in Sweden (Stockholm), Netherlands (Amsterdam), and Norway (Oslo). ***Strix Drama, acquired in 2015. A Swedish film and television production company, focused on drama. **Nice Talent, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian talent agency, also has an office in Sweden. **Playroom, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian event management company. **Rakett, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian reality, entertainment and documentary production company. **One Big Happy Family, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian production company. **November Film, acquired in 2015. A Norwegian production company. **Monster, acquired in 2015. A group of Norwegian production companies. ***Monster Entertainment, a production company ***Monster Format, for reality programs ***Monster Scripted, for scripted productions **Baluba Television, acquired in 2015. A Swedish television production company. **Titan, acquired in 2015. A Swedish television production company. **Digital Rights Group, acquired in 2015. A British content distributor and international sales company. OK Labs *'Extreme Reality Ltd.' - develops a software-based technology enabling any consumer electronics device with a standard 2D camera to become a full-body motion controlled gaming system. Extreme Reality technology works seamlessly with nearly all consumer electronics, from cell phones and tablets to SmartTVs and game consoles. Started in 2005, acquired in May 2015. *'CrowdOptic' - best known for their mobile technology that gathers and analyzes data from smartphone cameras, based on where they are pointed, to identify areas of high interest. Started in 2011, acquired in May 2015. *'GreenyWorld Creative Engineering' - best known for animatronics and costumes used in Greeny Phatom Live!. Acquired in May 24, 2015. *'Parei '- known for developing, manufacturing, producing, supporting and selling flash memory products and other memory products. Founded in 2001 by former employees of Kingston and IBM. Acquired in May 31, 2015. *'36O2' - creates motion-sensing hardware and tools. Founded in January 2005, acquired by Novus in May 2015. Now owned by OK Labs Invisible Works, as of July 2015. *'Hired Gun', a (formerly medium-sized) game development and porting team. Started in 2006 by Microsoft, acquired by Team Skylar in 2007, and split to Montréal and Santa Monica studios. Became Project Hired Gun, action-adventure game developer, created for the development of the games in "upcoming Hired Gun franchise". *'Black Box Games', now a sports development team in Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2002, acquired from Electronic Arts by Team Skylar in 2013. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware developer, now in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1999, acquired by Activision in 2006, acquired by Team Skylar and moved to Team Skylar Santa Monica in 2010. *'Pandemic Studios', now a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2007-2008 and acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Mythic Entertainment', now a MMO development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1995, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA and moved to Santa Monica studio by Team Skylar in 2014. *'Solid Pirate Ninjas', a puzzle game and physics engine developer, in Team Skylar Nottingham, Team Skylar Salt Lake, Team Skylar Chertsey and Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 2002, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Wolf Team', a JRPG development team in Team Skylar Osaka. Started in 1986, acquired by Namco in 2003, acquired from Namco by Team Skylar in 2011 and renamed to Wolf Team in 2012. *'Team Skylar Porto Alegre'. Started in 2009 after Southlogic Studios was acquired by Ubisoft. Acquired from Ubisoft by Team Skylar in 2010. *'Team Skylar Phenomic', a real-time strategy game developer. Started in 1997, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2013. *'Team Skylar Asia Pacific', an Australian localization studio and distributor of European games of other publishers. Started in 2000 and acquired from THQ in 2012. *'Team Skylar San Diego', a sports game developer. Started by Midway Games in 2005?, acquired by THQ in 2009, acquired from THQ by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Fatshark', Swedish game developer. Started in 2008, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Skylar Newcastle'. Started in 1996, acquired by Midway Games in 2005, acquired from Midway Games by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Skylar Austin'. Started in 2000, acquired by Midway Games in 2004, acquired from Midway Games in 2008. *'Team Skylar Shanghai', a Chinese localization, graphics studio and game developer. Started in 2008, renamed to Yingpei Games in 2011, acquired from Epic Games by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Iron Galaxy Studios', acquired in June 2014, currently responsible for Killer Instinct, DLCs of the upcoming UltraNitro Studios games and Ohm game engine. Second studio not to be named after the parent company. *'"Balls" Studios Sydney', founded in 2011, after Team Bondi closed down. Acquired by UltraNitro Studios in 2014, when Balls Corporation was filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. **'Depth Analysis', responsible for the development of MotionScan, the award-winning 3D motion capture technology. Acquired, with "Balls" Studios Sydney, by UltraNitro Studios in 2014. *'NetherNet Labs', a data management, storage solutions, IT consulting, data communications and telecommunications equipment company, founded in 2005. *#Data management and IT consulting divisions acquired by Neta Labs in June 1, 2015. *#Telecommunications equipment, data communications and stroage solutions divisions acquired by OK Labs Invisible Works in June 1, 2015. *'Mind Storm Studios', a Pakistani game development company, founded in 2006. Acquired in June 19, 2015. *#Staff acquired by Team Chu and UltraNitro Studios. *#Game library and rights acquired by Neta Labs and OK Labs. Both library and rights now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *'DSP Group', an Isreali semiconductor company, founded in 1987. Also acquired in June 19, 2015. *#Cordless and VoIP terminals businesses acquired by OK Labs Social Labs. Now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *#Multimedia business acquired by Neta Labs. Now owned by Stainton Enterprises. *'Camtek Intelligent Imaging', an Isreali semiconductor company, founded in 1986. Acquired by Neta Labs in June 19, 2015. Now owned by OK Labs Invisible Works, as of July 2015. *''More coming soon!'' Former *Cine+ - acquired in 2015, became The Greeny Movietime block in The Greeny Channel (France). *Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey - acquired in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *Extreme Sports Channel - acquired from AMC Networks in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *JimJam - acquired from AMC Networks in 2015, merged to Greeny Jr. *AMC (AMCNI Iberia) - acquired from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel. *Canal de Historia - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *Crimen & Investigación - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *A&E - acquired part from AMC Networks International Iberia in 2015, sold the channel to co-owner A+E Networks UK. *AMC (Central Europe) - acquired from AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015, sold the channel back to AMC Networks. *Sport 1, Sport 2, Sport M - acquired from AMC Networks International Central Europe in 2015, merged to The Greeny Channel Sport. *Romite Factual International - acquired All3Media International, renamed in 2013, and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International in 2015. *Romite West Hollywood - acquired Romite West Hollywood and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios' Los Angeles office in 2015. *'One Potato Two Potato UK, Studio Lambert UK, Optomen Television Ltd, Company Pictures, Little Dot Studios, Lion Television (London), Maverick (London), Kameleon, Objective Productions (London) and North One Television (London) - acquired from Romite Animation Studios, merged to and split from Keegan-Garrett Studios, renamed to the then-current names and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International UK, in 2015. *Brain Academy, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group in 2015. A Swedish production company focusing on talent, this company became the Swedish branch of Nice Talent, in 2015. *Baluba Branded Content, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International Sweden, and The Greeny Channel All-Nighter Studios, in 2015. A Swedish editorial, publishing and digital content production company. *Nice Drama, acquired from Nice Entertainment Group, and merged to Strix Drama, in 2015. A Swedish executive production house, focused on drama productions. *Elephant Group, acquired in 2015. The production companies, Gazelle & Cie, Elephant Doc, Elephant Italia, Elephant At Work and Elephant Story, with it's magazine company Elephant & Cie, were all merged to The Greeny Channel Studios, while the remaining company Elephant Television will still be active. *TéVé Partners, TéVé Holland and Holland Management, acquired in 2015. Before the acquisition was finished, TéVé Partners and Holland Managament merged to TéVé Partners, and the next week TéVé Partners merged to Strix Television's Netehrlands branch. *STV Productions A/S, acquired and merged to The Greeny Channel Studios International Danmark in 2015. *Triangle Production, acquired and merged to The Greeny Channel Television Animation Italy and The Greeny Channel Studios International in 2015. *''More coming soon!'' About the companies GreenyWorld Creative Engineering GreenyWorld Creative Engineering is a research, design, development and manufacturing arm of Stainton Enterprises. GWCE was formerly owned by GreenyWorld Studios, until May 24, 2015, when it was acquired by OK Labs. Stainton Enterprises purchased it back from OK Labs in September 2015 in exchange for profits generated from the Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection. WIN_20151114_14_26_02_Pro.jpg|Little Guy Animatronic from the GreenyWorld Las Vegas hotel WIN_20151114_14_31_59_Pro.jpg|Dimensions of the Greeny Phatom Live costume heads GCE Tropicmatronics GCE Tropicmatronics is GreenyWorld Creative Engineering's Florida division, based in Orlando. It was founded in 1974 as , in said city. Their first product was the Jutta, a fuel-efficient car that ran like a lawn mower. Fechter then created The Leaf Eater, a swimming pool cleaning device. In 1978, Fechter created the "Wolf Pack 5", his first animatronic success, and it was showcased at the IAAPA show."The Hard Luck Bears", another animatronic show, came out in 1979. By 1980, went mainstream. In 1980, Aaron opened Showbiz Pizza Place, a Chuck E Cheese-type restaurant with games, pizza, and animation entertainment (The Rock-afire Explosion) in conjunction with Robert L. Brock of Brock Hotel (largest franchisee of Holiday Inns at the time). Creative would own 20% of the company (owning all the rights to the characters, animation and shows) while brock owned the other 80% until 1984 when ShowBiz bought Chuck E. Cheese's (then known as Pizza Time Theatre), with Aaron still owning the rights to the Rock-afire. The first Showbiz opened its doors in Kansas City, Missouri in 1980, located in The Antioch Shopping Center. Oddly enough, this store did not contain the RAE, but instead the Wolf Pack 5, which was also produced by CEI. The RAE was in development at the time, and could not be brought out yet. Queenie the Fox (of The WP5) was replaced by "Mini Mozzarella" (a precursor to Mitzi of The RAE) per SPP's request for a mouse character. After a few years of CEI and ShowBiz Pizza Place feuding over the rights to the Rock-afire, The Rock-afire Explosion was stripped from Showbiz Pizzas from 1990 to 1992 in a process called "Concept Unification", which included removal of cosmetics, rearranging of characters, and replacement of shows. Although he was given the chance to do new animatronics, Aaron Fechter hated Chuck E. Cheeses and denied to do new animatronics, so The Rock-afire Explosion was replaced by Munch's Make-Believe Band. In 1992, GreenyWorld Creative Engineering coincidentally acquired Creative Engineering and renamed it GCE Tropicmatronics, and GCETMAT created The New Rock-afire Explosion. On September 26, 2013, an explosion occurred in the back of the GCE Tropicmatronics warehouse. (current CFO of GreenyWorld Creative Engineering) had been developing a system to manufacture an alternative fuel derived from water and graphite called "Carbohydrillium" in partnership with a paid mentor, William Richardson. A high pressure bottle ruptured and released its contents, causing an explosion. It was later discovered that Richardson had had a very similar explosion in his own warehouse in 2001 when he was developing his systems for making this gas in a company he called Aqualux. GreenyWorld Fun Train The Greenyworld Fun Train is a upcoming train service that will be run by Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment, Inc., which will transport passengers to various Apple Entertainment theme parks and Greenyworld hotels and resorts. It will be known as "The Fun Way to Travel". Progress Stainton Enterprises contacted Bombardier Transportation to build the coaches for $670,000,000. The trains will have cab cars to provide braking and head end power for the leading locomotive of the trips, the Chesapeake and Ohio 614 steam locomotive which is going under restoration for the purpose of pulling the trips. The paint scheme of the equipment was designed by Rod Rodger. For the first few months of operation, MARC's GP39H-2 locomotives 70 and 73 will be leased to substitute for 614.